


Eternity

by Rose_Morgan



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Morgan/pseuds/Rose_Morgan





	Eternity

Rose lay on her side, black locks thrown over her shoulders. Her husband was laying next to her, his hand trailing up and down her spine.

 

“I've never seen a creature as lovely as you, my dear. Your beauty is astounding, and I daresay the only thing that rivals it is your heart.” the man said, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed along her neck, his teeth gently grazing the skin.

 

“Flatterer.” Rose chuckled, rolling over so she could face him. “We should get married again next year.”

 

Vlad laughed, his blue eyes filled with amusement. “It's only been six months, yet you're ready to do it all over again?”

 

“I'll marry you every year for the rest of my life.” Rose said, snuggling up to him. She let her head rest against his chest, a hand beginning to play with his long hair.

 

“Is that a promise?” the man wondered, his moving hand now on her arm. He reached down and took her hand, carefully twisting the gold band that adorned her ring finger.

 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” the woman grinned, leaning up to kiss him. She placed her free hand on his cheek, her eyes closing. She loved kissing him. It was warm and soft, and the rest of the world melted away, allowing her to focus on him alone.

 

Vlad wrapped his arms around her back and held her close, savoring the kiss. He would never get tired of her kisses. They were always full of love, and sometimes lust.

 

Rose pulled away after realizing that breathing was an unfortunate necessity, and returned her head to his shoulder. “I have a favor to ask.”

 

“Whatever you desire, it's yours.”

 

“Whatever I desire?”

 

“Whatever you desire.” Vlad confirmed, a hand going to her hair.

 

“I want you to turn me.” Rose stated, and shifted so she was laying next to him.

 

Vlad’s hand froze in her hair, and his expression changed from endearment to something dark. Something Rose could not quite identify. “I will do anything…. except that.”

 

“And why is that?” Rose used her arms to push herself into a sitting position, and sat back on her feet, hands resting on her thighs.

 

“I love you too much to subject you to a fate worse than death.” Vlad replied, sitting up. He pressed his back against the bed frame, and looked down at her through the tendrils of long black hair that hung in front of his face.

 

“There's nothing more I want out of life, Vlad.” Rose said, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. She took his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks, a soft smile on her lips. “All I want is you.” she whispered, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. “That's all I want.”

 

Vlad was stunned. He knew she loved him, but he hadn't realized how deeply. Part of that was because he didn't believe deserved to be loved, or that he _could_ be loved. He was a monster, after all. After a moment of silence, he spoke. “You would give up everything, including your relationship with your parents, for me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean, ‘why’?”

 

“Why would you give up everything good in your life for someone like me? For a vampire. For a monster.”

 

“You're not a monster.”

 

“I killed a hundred thousand people when I ruled Wallachia, and more after becoming a vampire. I impaled twenty thousand Turks during the war.”

 

“That was then, my love. This is now.” Rose reminded, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. “Vlad, I want you to listen to me very carefully.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“I don't care what you've done, or who you used to be. Monster or man, it doesn't matter. I love you with all my heart, and that’s never going to change.”

 

“Maybe to you it doesn't matter.” Vlad said, placing his hands over hers. He looked at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out why she was saying such things. Perhaps she was simply trying to make him feel better, or trick him into turning her, or something along those lines. However, his theories were nowhere close to the mark. They were way off, in fact. She was saying those things because she loved him, and believed that at least a part of him was good. Unfortunately, due to his self-loathing, he was unable to take that reason into consideration.

 

“Why should anyone else’s opinion of you even matter? They don't love you. They think you're a monster and a freak. They talk of hunting you down, of hanging you, or of burning you.” Rose wondered, trying to understand why he cared so much about what people thought. She shifted so she was straddling him, and leaned forward, her chin resting on his shoulder, hands now on his arms. She nuzzled his neck before placing a long kiss to his cheek, her eyes closing.

 

“It matters because I want to show them that I am worthy of you.” Vlad answered, his hand on her back. His fingers dug into her skin when she nuzzled his neck, and gritted his teeth to keep his fangs from cutting into his bottom lip. While he doubted she was trying to tease him, she succeeded. He could hear the blood roaring in her neck when she kissed his cheek, and had she not pulled away a moment later, he was sure he would've lost control and turned her. She would've been more than happy with that, but he would've instantly regretted it. He would never be able to forgive himself if he made her a monster.

 

“You don't need to show them.” Rose argued, wrapping her arms around his back, and letting her head rest on his chest. “I know how much you love me.”

 

“No matter how much I love you, I shall never be worthy of your love.” Vlad insisted, the hand on her back now running through her black hair.

 

“Why must you be so stubborn?” she sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

 

“It’s in my nature.” the man smiled, before leaning down to kiss her.

 

“Yes, I’m sure it is.” Rose rolled her green eyes, though she wasted no time in responding to the kiss. It was soft and full of love, which she enjoyed, but such a kiss felt strange. They were not that kind of couple, and he knew it. They could be gentle and loving if they wanted to, and were on occasion, but for the most part they were wild and passionate.

 

Rose had never been like the other women of her class. She was brazen, independent, fearless, modern, and assertive. If there was something she wanted, she would find a way to get it. She’d learned to fight from her father, and was skilled with both blades and guns. She was also fairly good at archery, though she preferred a gun or a blade. Daggers were her favorite, with swords coming in second. Guns were third. She spoke English, French, Dutch, German, and a bit of Latin. She was planning to master Romanian at some point, since that was her husband’s first language. At the same time, she was loving, kind, and at times very nurturing. She was devoted to her husband, and loved him more than anything in the world, even life itself. She’d give up everything for him, and would even sacrifice herself if it meant that he would be safe.

 

Vlad was also unlike any other man, but for slightly different reasons. He was a vampire, for one. He was also psychotic, sadistic, and masochistic. He was a violent man filled with buried hatred. He was a murderer, and had killed over a thousand people in his human life. Yet, he also loved. He had loved his first wife and child, and had been devastated to know that he inadvertently caused their deaths. Vlad had sworn to both himself and Rose, on their wedding day no less, that he would never let anything happen to her. He would protect her with his life, and, despite his best efforts, should any harm befall her, he would unleash hell on those responsible. She was the only good thing in his cursed life, and he couldn’t bear the thought of being without her.

 

Rose broke the kiss a moment later, and took his face in her hands, forcing their eyes to meet. They shared a smile that lasted almost as long as the kiss, and it conveyed more than words ever could. Another kiss followed the smile, and it only stopped when Rose remembered to breathe. “I wouldn’t have to worry about something as inconvenient as breathing if I was a vampire.”

 

“I’m not going to change you.”

 

“It was worth a shot.”


End file.
